


Just Say It

by Kurogabae (PokeChan)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, Get Together, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, master mind meiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/Kurogabae
Summary: Obviously you can’t tell a woman you just met that you love her, but it sucks that you can’t.





	Just Say It

**Author's Note:**

> __**FLOATERON ASKED:**  
>  For the quote meme, I wanted to prompt/request: “Obviously you can’t tell a woman you just met that you love her, but it sucks that you can’t.” With Tomoyo/Akiho, please.
> 
>  
> 
> How could I say anything but HELL YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!!

“Obviously you can’t tell a woman you just met that you love her, but it sucks that you can’t,” Tomoyo lamented into her tea.

“What’s stopping you?” Meiling asked flippantly, grinning at the screen. She had heard plenty about the new girl in Sakura and Tomoyo’s class - mostly from Tomoyo. Tomoyo never spoke about anyone this much aside from Sakura, and Meiling knew it was only a matter of time before they were going to be getting the flowery wedding invitations. 

“Didn’t you just hear what I said?” Tomoyo pouted.

“I think Meiling-chan means that you should just be honest with Akiho-chan,” Sakura offered sweetly, Kero agreeing loudly in the background of her videochat, the sounds of his video game pausing as he stopped to pay more attention to the conversation. 

Meiling watched Tomoyo consider the advice as she sipped her tea. Declaring your love after knowing someone for a week was laying it on a bit thick in her opinion, but then again, she wasn’t exactly someone to talk about laying things on thick. And if this Akiho girl was anything like Tomoyo had said she was anything other than a full on confession, complete with spelled out intentions would just sail over her pretty head.

Tomoyo had such a type. It was a bit funny. 

“You know,” Meiling pointed out, “I recall that the last time you held back like this you missed your chance and she fell for someone else.”

Not that anything in the universe would have stopped Sakura and Syaoran from falling for each other, but the point Meiling was trying to make still stood. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Tomoyo said as Sakura made a confused noise, missing entirely that she was the subject of conversation as well. Tomoyo’s type indeed. “Honesty will have to be the best policy.”

“So, you’re going to tell Akiho-chan that you like her?” Sakura asked brightly, her eyes sparkling excitedly. 

Smiling and trying to keep an air of serenity about herself, Tomoyo nodded. “I am. Tomorrow, after class.”

Meiling grinned. 

“How are you going to say it?” Sakura asked, practically vibrating out of her seat. She was leaning in so close to her camera the entire screen was nothing but her eyes and nose.

Tomoyo took a few moments to think. “Just like that,” she said. “Akiho-chan, I like you, do you think we could go out together?”

“Oh yes! Yes please!” a new voice chimed, breathlessly excited. Meiling had rarely seen true shock on Tomoyo’s face, and it was a real treat getting to be part of the cause.

On Sakura’s screen one face had been swapped with another and Akiho was suddenly there, pink cheeked and smiling. Behind her, Sakura was trying to apologize for the ruse. 

If seeing Tomoyo surprised was a treat seeing her blush nearly as red as Syaoran was something that defied description. Meiling stepped up and shushed the others. “Don’t be upset, Daidouji,” she said. “This was my idea, we were just trying to help.”

Tomoyo’s mouth worked silently for a few seconds more before she finally managed a breathy “You owe me several modeling shoots for this, Meiling-chan,” before Meiling was booted from the group chat for the night. 

She didn’t mind, she had done what she had set out to do, and things had gone well. If Tomoyo wanted pictures of her in fancy clothes for costume designing then Meiling could make up for her trickery that way without a problem, even if she shouldn’t have to after landing Tomoyo a girlfriend. 

Oh well. Being so amazing was often a thankless job.


End file.
